


For the Love of Food

by leaderofbts



Category: Phandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofbts/pseuds/leaderofbts
Summary: “See, aren’t you glad that I told you to go to the store? I was right all along. I am the greatest person ever!”





	For the Love of Food

Y/N P.O.V.

You were sitting in your room, in the house that you shared with Dan and Phil. Well you weren't sitting. I guess you would call it more like, doing a handstand on your bed. With your arms wobbling, you fell down, and started laughing. 

“Well guys guess we will have to end the video there, before I really get hurt. Signing for now, this is the y/n show! See ya” you said into the camera. So you were a famous youtuber, who by all means, was not stopping soon. And here you were. At 5 million subscribers your were happy and had all that you wanted. And you were living with your childhood friend (Phil) so extra bonus. The two of you were almost inspirable. 

You hopped off your bed to go search for some food as it was 5:00 and you wanted to cook tonight. When you opened the fridge, you were met with a sad sight. The fridge held a few condiments and some moldy oranges. You decided that you were going to head to the store to get what you needed even though it was sort of dark out. Sliding into the living room you realized you were in your pajamas. You would have to change. But anyway, Dan was in his browsing position and Phil was upside down playing Crossy Road. 

“Hey guys, I'm going out to get stuff to cook dinner.” You said. Dan made a noise of affirmation and Phil looked up and said with a big smile, 

“Yha, y/n’s making food! Dance party!” You burst out laughing at his squiggly dance upside down on the couch. “I'm going to leave in 10 minutes and be back in 45 minutes.” 

You walked out and went to your room to go get changed. You picked a tank top and shorts because it was supposed to be about 23 celsius (73.4 fahrenheit) outside. And this was at five o’clock.

Walking out of your room, you shouted, “Ok guys, I’m going to go now. Bye.” You walked to the front door, and before you could go you heard a “y/n wait up!” Turning around you saw Dan sliding around the corner. 

“Decided to join me, huh?” You asked.

“Of course. Plus I need to buy a few things.” He replied. Shrugging you walked out the door. Also how was this kid wearing a jacket? It was 23 celcius outside. What? But he took it off as soon as we walked out the door. 

Now you had always like Dan. I mean ever since you met him with Phil. The three of you had meet in October. You had already known Phil. He had said he was a fan of the two of you and I went from there. Now the three of you lived together, just making videos and watching anime. 

You were jumping around, like a hyperactive 6 year old. DAn was talking to you and you really weren’t listening. You were still jumping around when you heard a shout. 

“Y/N, watch out!” Dan yelled, as he grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. You looked back and realized that you had just about ran into a pole. Then you looked back up to Dan, and smile. 

“Thanks Daniel!” You said with a cheeky smile. He blushed and let you go. You looked around and saw the store. You ran to it and walked inside. 

The store was so much colder than outside. You totally forgot about that. They keep the stores cold. Oh gosh. Now you were cold and just inside the store. Daniel walked in behind you and you ran to him. Jumping on his back you said, “Keep me warm!”

He laughed and handed you his jacket. Pulling it on, you realized it was huge on you. You smiled and flapped the arms around. Dancing you, skipped throughout the store with Dan following behind you. Grabbing a few ingredients you shoved them into the basket that Dan was holding. Wait, when did he grab that? Eh. 

You finished getting stuff and took out your wallet. As the cashier totalled up your price, you pulled out some money, struggling due to the long sleeves of the jacket. You looked up and saw the lady handing back Dan’s credit card. 

“DAN! I was supposed to pay!”

“No you are making dinner, I can pay.”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no. I wanted to pay,” You frowned at him. He pinched your cheek and grabbed the bags. You then proceed to follow him out and try and grab the bags from him. 

“Let me take them.” 

“No.”

“Whyyyyy? You gave me your jacket and payed for the groceries. Let me carry them.”

“No.”

“But I’m cooking dinner. Oh, do you want your jacket back?”

“Not at the moment, you look cute in it.”

“Wait, what?” You looked up at Dan. He had a small blush going. Awwwwww, how cute. You then stopped and waited for him to turn around. He walked a few steps further, and then turned around. You walked up to him and asked, “What did you say?”

He just looked over your head, and his grip loosened on the bag. You snached it out of his hand and ran to the house. You heard him laughing as you sprinted into the building. 

Deciding you were going to scare him, you ducked around a corner and placed the bag down. As you heard the door open, you jumped out and screamed. Dan jumped up and screamed so loud, you were sure people that somebody was being murdered. When he landed, he smirked and pushed you into the wall. Standing over you, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. 

You smiled and kissed back. Well you did not expect that. Pulling away, you snatched up the bag and darted towards the stairs.

Dan caught up to you and grabbed your hand. You smiled, and thought of a new idea for a video. Walking into the house and saw that Phil was standing their. He smirked, when he say your hands interlinked and looked at Dan.

“See, aren’t you glad that I told you to go to the store? I was right all along. I am the greatest person ever!”

You giggled and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner.


End file.
